


Rest

by dreamymie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, HaruDam, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamymie/pseuds/dreamymie
Summary: Just one of those weekends.
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing and English is not my maternal language so please bear with me. Anyway, do enjoy them and have a nice day!

It's the weekend and everyone is resting in their respective dorms. Some are playing games, some are sleeping and even some are composing. 

One member particularly is writing lyrics and I guess it's not going well as planned.

Haruto rubs his temples because he keeps losing his focus. He tries to search for inspiration online but nothing seems to avail or interests him. Flipping through his favourite books, magazines but still the same. Nothing. In the end, he gives up and throws himself on the bed. Staring blankly at the white ceiling, sighing heavily. 

_He misses him._

Haruto gets up and goes to the front door.

On his way, he saw Junkyu in the kitchen eating cereal while scrolling down on his phone. Much to his dismay, Junkyu lifts his head and locks his eyes with Haruto.

"Where are you going?" Junkyu asks while crunching on his cereal.

Haruto stops in his tracks, "Nowhere."

"Mmhmm, sure mister. Now tell me ruto-shii." Junkyu side-eyeing Haruto while frowning.

"Ok fine. I'm going downstairs."

"Why?"

"Nope, too many questions. Bye hyung." Haruto continues walking to the front door.

"Aahh no! Let me join you, I'm bored." Junkyu rushes behind.

Haruto turns around to face Junkyu, "Wait no hyung, you can't." 

"Aaaa why? I wanna go too!" Junkyu whines and stomps his feet. There you go, his cute signature pout appears.

"I'm heading to Asahi hyung’s dorm, you're just gonna be a nuisance there. You can come with me but you're going to Jihoon’s hyung dorm. Play with Mashiho hyung or something."

Junkyu's pout becomes more significant, "OK FINE! You're no fun."

Junkyu walks out of their dorm first, stomping his feet, and heads to the elevator. Haruto follows him behind while shaking his head.

"Btw, did you even finish eating hyung?" Haruto asks and enters the elevator.

"Nope." Junkyu replies while pushing the button.

Haruto groans, "Great, now Hyunsuk hyung is gonna nag all day."

"He won't. He loves me too much."

"Yeah sure, he loves Doyoung hyung more though" Haruto smiles teasingly.

"Yah! You're so mean." And the pout returns.

-

After dropping off his whiny hyung, Haruto goes straight to the front door of dorm 3. Inserting the password as there's no secret between the boys and steps inside. The first thing Haruto sees as soon as he walks in is the soulmate hyungs, Jaehyuk and Asahi sitting on the couch watching a tv drama.

"Yo hyungs!" Haruto greets the couple. Both of them turn their head at the same time. ‘Heh soulmates things I guess.’

"Yah ruto! You shocked me. How did you get in without making a single sound? Anyway, what's up?" Jaehyuk exclaimed while holding his chest. Asahi chuckles looking at Jaehyuk's dramatic gesture.

"Bored and uninspired. So I came here." Haruto replies nonchalantly. The gentlemen on the couch nod their heads and continue watching the drama.

Haruto looks around. Not gonna lie, Haruto likes it here because this dorm has that calming and peaceful energy. Not too noisy, not too quiet. Although the dorm seems pretty silent today, just noises from the television.

After done scanning the room, Haruto asks the hyungs, "So, where's Junghwan?" 

"He's with Doyoung downstairs, I guess playing games." Asahi replies without looking at Haruto.

"What about Yedam hyung?"

"Not sure, try checking into his room. Most probably studying though." Haruto nods and moves his long legs towards Yedam's room. He knocks on the door twice.

"Yedam hyung?" 

Silence. He calls again. Still no answer.

Haruto then turns the knob slowly and a wide smile plastered on his face. His heart made a small leap seeing an adorable sight in front of him.

Yedam is sleeping on his side peacefully on the bed with some books and papers scattered around him. Haruto closes the door slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty. He approaches the older with light steps and starts cleaning up the study materials. Placing the books and papers neatly on Yedam's study table.

'He must be tired from studying although it's the weekend' Haruto thought to himself.

After cleaning for a bit, Haruto climbs up the bed and lays down beside his hyung. Scooting closer, facing the older. ‘ This man still manages to look this breathtaking while sleeping.’

Raising his hand up and slowly caressing Yedam's perfectly soft, fluffy cheek. His finger lightly touches the beauty mark under the right eye. Tracing down gracefully from the sweet heart-shaped lips to the sharp, masculine jawline.

"So pretty. So beautiful.” Haruto whispers slowly.

After a few minutes of appreciating the beauty in front of him, Haruto's eyes fell heavy and eventually join the prince of dreamland. 

-

Yedam abruptly awakes after hearing Jaehyuk whining loudly at Asahi without knowing the reason. He then felt a secured heavy arm around his small waist. Looking at his side, Yedam cracks a soft smile. He runs his fingers through Haruto's silky black hair. Right then, Haruto wakes up and hugs the smaller tighter. 

"Hyung~ let's sleep some more" Haruto whines with his deep voice. Burying his face in the crook of Yedam's neck.

"This giant baby is so clingy today huh?" Yedam says while rubbing Haruto's back.

"I'm always clingy to you though. And why do you smell extra nice today? I always love your scent hyung and today its so sweet and calming." Haruto nuzzles his nose at Yedam's neck while pecking a few small kisses. 

Yedam giggles as it tickles him, "I used a new body wash today. Do you like it?”

“Like? More like I love it!” Haruto replies and continues planting more soft kisses on the older’s jawline.

“Hahah alright then. Oh ya, and thank you for clearing up the books ruto. That was sweet of you. Anyway, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining"

"Was gonna write some lyrics but my inspiration is not coming today. So I came here cause I miss you. Don't you miss me?" Haruto pouts after asking the question.

"Hey, I miss you too baby. Though we just parted yesterday after practice." Yedam laughs while kissing Haruto’s temple.

Minutes pass by and silence naturally falls through. Both of them are enjoying each other's company with the sound of AC in the background. After a while, Haruto lifts his head to meet his hyung's pretty eyes.

"Hyung..I have a concern and its about you.” Haruto carefully speaks up.

“Ok shoot, what is it?” This is one of Haruto’s charms that Yedam loves, how straightforward Haruto is and brave to speak up his mind. 

“Well today is Saturday and it's the weekend. Hyung, you need to take a break from all the work and uni stuff." Haruto says softly with a worried tone.

Yedam smiles and cups Haruto's cheek, softly caressing them, "Hey, it's okay ruto. I can still manage. I just need to finish my assignments before the deadline next week."

"But still, no overworking hyung. It hurts me seeing you look so worn out.” Haruto says while leaning in Yedam's touch.

Haruto touches gently the loose dark skin below Yedam’s eyes, “I can't let these adorable eyes look this tired.”

He continues, “I'm always gonna here if you need anything. Doesn't matter if it's for uni or work, I wanna be helpful for you okay?" 

Knowing Yedam will not win arguing with Haruto, he just gives in and with a small okay, Yedam hugs the giant baby and places his head on the latter's chest. "Thank you. I really appreciate that ruto." Yedam says softly but loud enough for the other to hear. 

Haruto kisses Yedam's crown and closes his eyes. Slowly both of them drifting again into slumber and hoping to see each other on the known dreamland. 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And yes, Yedam here is already a university student. I really hope you enjoyed this short fic and I guess see you whenever :)


End file.
